Amnesia  The Aftermath
by MaxWingz
Summary: What happened /after/ Daniel killed Alexander, and who helped him through it.  Daniel/OC  Rated T for Language Rating may go up later
1. Nightmares

Daniel shot up into a sitting position, his hand clutching his bandaged chest, and his eyes wide. He was panting heavily, the nightmare still clear as day in his head. "S-Shit..." He said finally, having calmed down after a few moments. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to reassure himself that it was all over, that Alexander was dead, and the orbs destroyed, the shadow along with it. He took a deep shuddering breath and got out of bed, limping slightly to his bathroom. It had taken him a few weeks, but he was finally able to take baths again without freaking out too much. He turned the water on and standing in front of the mirror, gingerly took off the bandage surrounding his chest. The three large, healing gashes, striped across his chest were one of the only things that proved what he had been through was real.  
>Daniel sighed and looked up, there was a slight purple tinge just under his eyes, showing how little sleep he got each night. He shook his head and lightly traced his fingers over the wounds, hissing slightly when he accidentally pulled the skin. He shook his head and stripped out of his pants and underwear, before lightly testing the water with a finger. Deeming it a suitable temperature, he slowly stepped in and settled himself down, let out a slightly pained groan when the water washed over the stitches and scabs. He took slow even breaths, slowly relaxing against the tub. He blinked slowly, still somewhat twitchy about being in water. He picked up the soap next to him, and slowly began washing himself, his eyes never leaving the water, for fear of the invisible monster that had attacked him during his stay at Brennenburg. He shivered at the thought and quickly finished cleaning.<br>He toweled himself off after draining the tub and moved back to his room to redress. He lit two of the candles on his desk, smiling dryly at the memory of his unforgetable trek through Brennenburg Castle. He stared at the small journal on his desk, and after pulling on a shirt and trousers, sat down.  
>He gently opened the leatherbound book and his head swam slightly as he read. "2nd of July, 1839,<br>I recieved a letter today from the Algerian governor's office disclosing the fate of Herbert's expedition. About a week after my departure, Abdullah, one of the men travelling with us, returned from the desert. He was badly injured, as if maimed by a lion. The man rambled deliriously about the expedition being attacked by something horrible.  
>The French quickly dispatched a search party to look for the expedition. After searching for days, they found the camp abandoned without any trace of Herbert or his men. Tomorrow I'll retrieve the things they recovered from Herbert's tent at the customs house. I don't know what to make of it, but I'm worried for him."<br>Daniel shivered slightly as he read what he had written, before losing his memory. He knew what had attacked the expedition, but even just the thought of it sent an unpleasant chill down his spine.  
>He stood from his desk, closing the journal as he did so. He buttoned his shirt quickly, and grabbed the old abused lantern that he'd used. It was useful, and well maintained dedspite it's age. He lit it, and slipped out of his room, gooseflesh arising on his skin as he walked. He still had a constant fear that the darkness would start closing around him, choking the life, and sanity out of him as it did so. His train of thought was interrupted when he came into contact with something warm. His balance was thrown off and he backtracked a few steps to regain it, before looking up. - <div> 


	2. Stitches

When his eyes focused again Daniel smiled slightly. It was Alicia, his house mate, probably coming to check on him after she'd heard the water running. "Nightmares again Daniel?" She asked, resting her hand softly on his arm. He nodded, the weight of the lantern heavy in his hand. It felt all too alien, and yet to familar. Suddenly her eyesight moved down to his chest, and his followed. There were small spots of red, blooming on his white shirt, one of his stitches had ripped when they bumped. Alicia, hurriedly ushered him back to his room. "You should've put the bandages back on" She scolded softly as she got him seated back at his desk. He set the lantern down and unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off. "I'm sorry Alicia, I was distracted" He said, as she pulled out a fresh bandage from the medecine cabinet. "Mhmm, reading that journal of yours again were you?" She chided teasingly. She gently cleaned the wound, earning a sharp hiss from Daniel. "That's what you get for not putting on another bandage" She said firmly, as she slowly wrapped the cotton around his chest. He pinned it together so it would stay then sat back on her heels. "You really should be more careful, It's been months, and yet those gashes still haven't healed," Alicia said, handing him his shirt again. "I know Alicia, but it still bothers me that I /can't/ remember anything from before I took the potion." He said shaking his head. "I mean, everything that's happened I wrote down, and then I went through it again, with the flashback's, but /nothing/ comes to me when I try to remember" He said pulling out the first note he'd found when he'd finally come to after drinking the potion.  
>"19th of August, 1839 I wish I could ask you how much you remember. I don't know if there will be anything left after I consume this drink.<br>Don't be afraid Daniel. I can't tell you why, but know this, I choose to forget. Try to find comfort and strength in that fact. There is a purpose. You are my final effort to put things right. God willing the name Alexander of Brennenburg still invokes bitter anger in you. If not, this will sound horrible.  
>Go to the Inner Sanctum, find Alexander and kill him. His body is old and weak, and yours, young and strong. He will be no math for you.<br>One last thing. A shadow is following you. It's a living nightmare - breaking down reality. I have tried everything and there is no way to fight back. You need to escape as long as you can.  
>Redeem us both Daniel. Descend into the darkness where Alexander waits, and murder him.<p>Your former self,<br>Daniel"  
>Alicia pulled the slip of paper out of his hand, and set it back on the desk. "Then don't try/ to remember. Ignore that urge, and live your life the way it should be lived. It was horrible, what happened to you. But nothing can change that now" She said softly, pushing the journal away from him. The brunette shook his head. "But the thing is, with the nightmares, it's... hard to forget, and yet, so hard to remember at the same time. It's confusing and annoying" He said running a hand through his hair, wincing when the stitches pulled on his skin.  
>"We're going to have to go back to the doctor tomorrow. You need to get that stitch redone so that wound can heal" She said changing the subject and resting a hand on his bandage covered chest. Daniel gingerly removed her hand, hiding a wince. Alicia apologized softly and stood up. "Come on, theres no way you're going to be able to sleep again tonight" She said, holding out a hand. "We might as well go and get something to eat, maybe get out minds off of this whole thing for a while." She suggested with a small smile.<br>Daniel simply nodded and took her hand, letting her lead him out of his room, and towards the also couldn't help but noticed the slight flutter his heart gave when their hands intertwined. 


End file.
